This invention concerns bicycles and, in particular, handlebar stems.
The known kinds of handlebar stems join traditional handlebars (one-piece, linear, horizontal but transverse with reference to the direction of movement) to the fork and wheel. These stems allow the handlebars to rotate, but do not allow them to translate in the direction of movement in such a way as to make it possible to adjust the distance of the handlebar center from the saddle.
There are attachments which can be installed on the central part of known handlebars. These attachments extend towards the direction of movement and allow the cyclist to rest his elbows on the traditional handlebars and to keep his hands on grips positioned on the front end of the attachment itself. Handlebars are known which consist of two pieces of tube having the central part, that is, the part near the front fork tube, placed longitudinally, that is, parallel to the direction of movement of the bicycle.
In order to use the above mentioned attachments it is necessary to apply either fasteners or clamps or jaws to the traditional handlebars to connect the attachments in two parts to the traditional handlebars.
There are neither stems, nor jaws, nor other devices that make it possible to use the attachments independently of the traditional handlebars.